90210brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
90210 (Série de 2008)
90210 é uma série de televisão dramática com temática adolescente originalmente criada por Rob Thomas e baseada em Beverly Hills, 90210. Nos Estados Unidos, o programa estreou no dia 2 de setembro de 2008, a série foi produzida pela CBS Television Studios. Como o seu antecessor, a série segue a vida de vários estudantes ricos frequentando a West Beverly Hills High School na comunidade de luxo e repleta de estrelas de Beverly Hills, Califórnia. Depois a série se concentra no mesmo grupo de amigos quando eles se formam e começam suas vidas no mundo adulto. Alguns frequentam a faculdade na Universidade da Califórnia, enquanto outros começam a explorar o ensino pós-secundário. A série originalmente girava em torno da família Wilson, incluindo os novos moradores de Beverly Hills, Annie Wilson (Shenae Grimes) e Dixon Wilson (Tristan Wilds). Seu pai, Harrison Wilson (Rob Estes) retornou de Wichita, Kansas, para sua casa de infância em Beverly Hills com sua família para cuidar de sua mãe, a ex-atriz de televisão e teatro Tabitha Wilson (Jessica Walter), que tem um problema com bebida e entra em conflito com sua esposa Debbie Wilson (Lori Loughlin). Annie e Dixon lutam para se adaptar às suas novas vidas enquanto fazem amigos e ainda aderem aos desejos de seus pais. Durante as duas primeiras temporadas, os membros do elenco da série original fizeram aparições, incluindo Jennie Garth, Shannon Doherty, Ann Gillespie, Tori Spelling e Joe E. Tata. Após a segunda temporada, no entanto, eles não foram apresentados e raramente foram mencionados. A principal ligação entre as duas séries foi o personagem da nova série de Erin Silver (Jessica Stroup), a meia-irmã de Kelly Taylor e David Silver da série original. Produção O The Hollywood Reporter anunciou em 13 de Março de 2008 que o canal de televisão The CW estava desenvolvendo um spinoff contemporâneo de Beverly Hills, 90210. De acordo com Nellie Andreeva, Rob Thomas estava negociando para desenvolver o programa e Darren Star, criador de Beverly Hills, 90210 não estava envolvido de maneira alguma com o projeto. Pouco depois, Kristin Dos Santos confirmou na sua coluna Watch with Kristin no E! Online que o programa não seria um remake, mas sim um spinoff com novos personagens. Em 19 de Março, o The Hollywood Reporter anunciou que a emissora havia começado a escalar o elenco antes mesmo de o roteiro estar pronto, e que a data para início da produção seria 25 de Junho de 2008. No dia 15 de Abril de 2008, Rob Thomas anunciou que deixaria o projeto por estar comprometido com dois episódios pilotos da rede ABC, e então, Gabe Sachs e Jeff Judah foram contratados como novos produtores e roteiristas do programa. O primeiro ator a ser definitivamente escalado foi Dustin Milligan, em 31 de Março de 2008, no papel de Ethan Ward, seguido por AnnaLynne McCord em 15 de Abril. Ao mesmo tempo, surgiram rumores de que Hilary Duff poderia estrelar o seriado como Annie Mills, uma estudante de música e teatro, mas ela negou estar negociando com os produtores. O papel de Annie foi então dado a Shenae Grimes, mais conhecida por interpretar Darcy Edwards em Degrassi: The Next Generation. Em 28 de Abril de 2008, Lori Loughlin foi confirmada no papel de Celia Mills, que pouco depois tornou Debbie Mills. No dia seguinte, Jessica Walter foi escalada como Tabitha Mills, e Ryan Eggold como Ryan Matthews. Os papéis dos outros adolescentes foram fechados com Jessica Stroup em 30 de Abril, Tristan Wilds, e Michael Steger (ambos em 2 de Maio). Por fim, Rob Estes foi o último ator a ingressar no elenco como Harrison Mills. Jennie Garth e Tori Spelling, ambas integrantes do elenco original de Beverly Hills, 90210 foram confirmadas em papéis recorrentes. Em 1 de Junho, o New York Post anunciou que o colégio do programa original também estava sendo usado no novo seriado. Em 12 de Junho, o National Post reportou que Jason Priestley estava em negociação para dirigir alguns episódios do novo programa, bem como para fazer pequenas participações especiais. Em Julho de 2008, foi confirmado que o ator Kellan Lutz faria parte do elenco da série, provavelmente interpretando George Evans, um rival de Dixon Mills. Concepção Uma vez lançado, o projeto foi colocado no caminho mais rápido pela The CW, e uma ordem do piloto era esperada para o final do mês. O criador de Beverly Hills, 90210, Darren Star, foi anunciado como não envolvido no projeto. Acreditava-se que o único elemento sobrevivente da série original era a Creative Artists Agency, a agência de talentos que concebeu a ideia de spin-off. O criador de Veronica Mars, Rob Thomas, estava em negociações para escrever o piloto e Mark Piznarski estava em negociações para dirigi-lo. Desenvolvimento Um detalhamento detalhado do piloto escrito por Thomas foi lançado em 17 de março de 2008, contendo informações sobre o enredo e personagens que estariam na série. Nenhum dos personagens estava relacionado à série original de 90210, que foi ao ar novamente alguns anos antes, exceto Erin Silver interpretada por Jessica Stroup; no entanto, a nova série apresentou uma premissa similar: uma família com dois adolescentes que se mudaram recentemente do Centro-Oeste para Beverly Hills. Para refletir a situação na escola de Beverly Hills, onde cerca de 40 por cento dos alunos eram descendentes de persas, um estudante chamado Navid Shirazi foi criado. Thomas pretendia introduzir The Peach Pit, o restaurante de Beverly Hills, 90210, mas notou que não seria apresentado no piloto. O escritor considerou dar aos irmãos um emprego em um cinema, já que ele não queria que eles usassem os cartões de crédito de seus pais. Thomas revelou que havia planos para reintroduzir um dos membros do elenco original, mas não se encontrou com nenhum deles para discutir um papel. Thomas depois elaborou os produtores queria ver "o maior número possível de membros do elenco original", mas foi cuidadoso para não "desfilar todos eles no piloto". Gabe Sachs e Jeff Judah foram contratados como novos produtores executivos e escreveram uma nova versão do roteiro no final de abril. Sachs disse que, embora Thomas tivesse um "ótimo roteiro", sua versão do roteiro era mais ousada. Judah disse que eles estavam tentando fundamentar seu roteiro na realidade, com histórias de personagens reais e histórias emocionais. Os escritores queriam que o público se relacionasse com os problemas dos personagens, que eles queriam ser verdadeiros e emocionais, mas também cômicos. O par estava interessado em contar várias histórias ao mesmo tempo, apresentando muitos personagens. Também o que foi o sobrenome da família principal de Mills para Wilson, junto com a mudança do nome da mãe de Celia para Debbie. A dupla também disse aos repórteres que eles estariam adicionando seus "impulsos cômicos" ao roteiro. Sachs e Judah acharam os pais uma parte importante da série e foram concebidos para serem pais contemporâneos. Como os produtores eram ambos pais, eles projetaram o roteiro para incluir linhas de histórias adultas mais proeminentes e um forte ponto de vista sobre a criação dos filhos. Judah estava interessado em se concentrar em como a família mantinha seu centro moral quando se mudava para Beverly Hills, e a maneira como os pais lidavam com seus filhos adolescentes. Em 11 de maio de 2008, um dia antes das apresentações iniciais da The CW, a rede oficialmente pegou a série para a temporada de televisão de 2008-2009. O show foi amplamente considerado malsucedido durante a primeira temporada, mas os personagens foram um sucesso. Depois de discordar dos executivos da rede sobre as histórias da série, Sachs e Judah terminaram seu mandato como produtores. A The CW queria que a série tivesse uma perspectiva feminina e se concentrasse mais na vida adolescente e no glamour; no entanto, Judah e Sachs estavam mais à vontade para escrever para homens, apresentando histórias de família. O estúdio trouxe Rebecca Rand Kirshner Sinclair, produtora co-executiva do popular programa Gilmore Girls, para renovar o fracasso do 90210. Sinclair é creditado por salvar o programa, que teve uma audiência estável em sua terceira temporada. Durante o restante da primeira temporada, Judah trabalhou na pós-produção, incluindo edição e supervisão musical, enquanto Sachs executava a produção no set. Rebecca Sinclair começou a reorganizar a série como redatora principal e formalmente assumiu o show no início da segunda temporada. No final de fevereiro de 2009, Sinclair assinou um acordo de sete dígitos com os produtores para atuar como produtora executiva/showrunner para as segundas e terceiras temporadas da série. Em 16 de fevereiro de 2010, a The CW renovou a série para uma terceira temporada.The CW Renews "Top Model", "Vampire Diaries", "Supernatural", "Gossip Girl", "90210" , Zap2It.com Ele também foi movido para as segundas-feiras às 8/7c. Em 26 de abril de 2011, a The CW renovou a série para uma quarta temporada. Em 17 de março de 2011, foi revelado que Sinclair deixaria o cargo de produtora executiva quando seu contrato expirasse no final da terceira temporada. Mais tarde, foi anunciado que os produtores executivos da Life Unexpected, Patti Carr, e Lara Olsen haviam sido contratados para assumir a série. A série também retornou ao seu horário de estreia, às terças-feiras às 20:00. Em 3 de maio de 2012, a The CW renovou oficialmente 90210 para quinta temporada. As classificações de DVR para a série às vezes duplicaram seus índices de transmissão. Em 13 de janeiro de 2013, o Presidente da The CW Mark Pedowitz afirmou que, embora o 90210 não tenha uma renovação da 6ª temporada em vigor, a série provavelmente estaria de volta no próximo ano (possivelmente para a temporada final, se fosse cancelado), devido a ele ser um "grande crente em dar aos fãs uma conclusão muito satisfatória" para a série de longa duração. No entanto, em 28 de fevereiro de 2013, o presidente da The CW Entertainment, Mark Pedowitz, anunciou que 90210 terminaria sua execução após cinco temporadas e 114 episódios. Nova direção Sinclair anunciou em março de 2009 que a segunda temporada da série dependeria menos de profissionais como Jennie Garth e Shannen Doherty para aumentar a audiência. Ela sentiu que "o programa tentou ser um monte de coisas para muitas pessoas em sua primeira temporada ... Eu acho que o centro está na geração de garotos que estão no ensino médio agora". Também foi anunciado que Dustin Milligan ('Ethan Ward') não voltaria para a segunda temporada, enquanto Matt Lanter se juntaria ao elenco como regular da série. A escolha do elenco logo começou para novos personagens a serem introduzidos na segunda temporada. Em junho de 2009, a série estava à procura de um ator para interpretar o papel recorrente de Teddy, um campeão de tênis retornando para West Beverly. Ator e modelo Trevor Donovan foi posteriormente escalado para o papel. Ann Gillespie retornou na segunda temporada para vários episódios como Jackie Taylor, Silver e a mãe de Kelly. Seu personagem estava mais uma vez sóbrio e esperava se reconectar com suas filhas depois de ser diagnosticado com câncer. Premissa A série 90210 olha a vida através dos olhos de Annie Wilson e seu irmão Dixon, cujo primeiro dia em West Beverly Hills High School não deixa dúvidas de que não estão mais no Kansas. A família Wilson, incluindo o pai Harry e a mãe Debbie, se mudam para Beverly Hills para ficar de olho na mãe de Harry, Tabitha, uma estrela de televisão mal-humorada e alcoólotra e ex-membro fundador da Clínica Betty Ford. Para Annie e Dixon, o constrangimento de serem os novos garotos é agravado pelo fato de que seu pai se tornou diretor do mais famoso colégio de Bervely Hills, o West Bervely. A escola é um grande choque cultural para Annie, uma menina doce e simpática, com uma paixão pelo teatro, e Dixon, um atleta estudioso que foi adotado pela família Wilson. Annie e Dixon têm uma relação estreita entre irmãos, o que eles precisam ajudá-los a lidar com todas as panelinhas e novos colegas, incluindo Naomi, uma menina sensual, rica e mimada, Ethan, um atleta popular, Navid, um aspirante a jornalista que comanda o noticiário diário da escola, e Silver, uma rebelde que produz uma série de vídeos constrangedores em seu blog. No colégio trabalham, o inteligente e engraçado professor Ryan Matthews e a bela educadora e conselheira Kelly Taylor. A família Wilson está apenas começando a perceber o quanto suas vidas estão prestes a mudar. Elenco e personagens Episódios | end1 = | color2 = #F3E5AB | link2 = 90210 (2.ª temporada) | episodes2 = 22 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #45A6AC | link3 = 90210 (3.ª temporada) | episodes3 = 22 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = #DC7B70 | link4 = 90210 (4.ª temporada) | episodes4 = 24 | start4 = | end4 = | color5 = #1BB4D4 | link5 = 90210 (5.ª temporada) | episodes5 = 22 | start5 = | end5 = }} Recepção Classificações Classificações sazonais (com base na média total de espectadores por episódio) de 90210 na The CW. A estréia da série foi vista por 4,65 milhões de espectadores dos EUA.Top CW primetime shows September 1-7. A estreia no Reino Unido foi vista por 468.000 espectadores na E4. A segunda temporada estreou para 2,56 milhões de telespectadores e alcançou 1,3 pontos na faixa etária dos adultos de 18 a 49 anos, 18% a mais que no final da primeira temporada, mas caiu 50% em relação à estréia da série.TV Ratings Tuesday: 90210, Melrose Place Premiere Weak; Fox & Hell's Kitchen Rule. Embora as classificações tenham diminuído após o hiato de três meses, foi o #1 show de maior sucesso no DVR no aumento percentual de 18 a 49, entre 22 e 28 de março, aumentando para um índice de 1,1.Greys Anatomy, Big Band Theory and 90210 are DVR viewing standouts. As classificações de DVR para o show às vezes dobraram seus índices de transmissão.CW president teases The Vampire Diaries spin-off90210 DVR ratings. A The CW descreveu suas classificações de DVR como as mais impressionantes da TV e citou-as como a razão para a renovação da quarta temporada da série. A estreia da terceira temporada foi vista por 1,96 milhões de telespectadores nos Estados Unidos e alcançou uma classificação de 0,9 em adultos entre 18 e 49 anos. Episódio 11 atingiu os máximos da temporada em todas as categorias com uma classificação 1,1 adultos 18-49, 1,4 adultos 18-34 e 2,1 na meta da The CW de Mulheres 18-34. Foi também o episódio mais assistido em mais de um ano, com 2,18 milhões de telespectadores em sintonia. No Reino Unido, o oitavo episódio da terceira temporada "Mother Dearest" foi visto por 548.000 espectadores, melhorando sua estréia na série. Resposta crítica A maioria das revisões do piloto foi média. Metacritic deu ao episódio um Metascore - uma média ponderada baseada nas impressões de 12 críticas críticas selecionadas - de 46, significando revisões mistas ou médias. Matthew Gilbert, do The Boston Globe, achava que, assim como o original, o 90210 era "muito bom". Gilbert disse que o episódio "pareceu levar uma eternidade para criar alguns enredos notavelmente sem graça", que ele descobriu que foram executados com mais sutileza por outros soaps de adolescentes. O revisor criticou os escritores por "material sem imaginação", e comentou sobre a cena do sexo oral. Gilbert alegou que os personagens não tinham profundidade e distinção em todo o piloto, especialmente Naomi, a quem ele comparou negativamente com Blair Waldorf, de Gossip Girl. Em contraste, Tom Gliatto, da revista People, deu uma crítica favorável a Naomi Clark, mas afirmou que ele achava que o elenco como um todo ainda não havia se formado. Quando comparado com a série original, Rob Owen, do Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, sentiu que o spin-off cobria os mesmos temas - família, amigos, melodrama adolescente, relacionamentos - mas com mais humor. Owen elogiou os personagens convincentes e a atuação, e achou o diálogo mais doloroso do que inteligente. Como o programa continuou sua primeira temporada, a resposta ficou consideravelmente mais positiva, e na segunda temporada a resposta crítica foi favorável. Entertainment Weekly deu a segunda temporada um A-, afirmando que "tudo o que foi preciso foi um pouco de sol para dar este show algum calor", e que o "novo, trashier take está funcionando" após o que eles consideravam uma primeira temporada "drippy". LaDale Anderson da Canyon News comentou sobre a mudança entre as duas primeiras temporadas, dizendo que "a transformação dos personagens e enredos na segunda temporada tem sido fantástica", e "às vezes um show precisa de uma reforma e com as peças certas no lugar não tão bom show pode se tornar algo sensacional". O revisor opinou que "o que funcionou tão bem ... é que os caracteres não são unidimensionais". Com a maioria dos shows, os personagens continuam a incorporar características que os definem, mas não aqui. "Anderson também elogiou a escrita, dizendo que ela era" intrincada e se entrelaça sem forçar a ligação dos enredos; eles se misturam naturalmente". Prêmios e indicações Categoria:2008 Categoria:The CW Categoria:Barrados No Baile Categoria:90210